Atlas
by rowdyteacup
Summary: 'She knew of only one person who would present her with this monstrosity. Her lips quirked up into a small smile. "Cal Lightman," Gillian's exasperated tone filtered through the headphones Cal was wearing. He looked up innocently and took them off. "Yes, love?"' A bunch of roses leads to some revelations. Set after 2x03.


**A/N:** Set after 2x03, Control Factor. Reviews are always appreciated.

Pairing: Cal/Gillian

Rating: T (for adult themes)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or its characters. I am making no profit from this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

 _I'd stand like Atlas and lift the world for you if you asked me to._

* * *

Gillian stopped in front of her office, not sure whether she could believe her eyes. In the doorway stood the biggest, brightest bouquet of red roses that made the bunch from Rader look like something slapped together at the last minute by someone eager to get a blind date over with – the one their mother set up for them.

Gill gazed at the flowers thoughtfully, and then decided that it would probably be a good idea to get them out of the doorway. Due to the size of the bouquet she couldn't step over or around it. It would have to slide either inside or outside. She bent slightly and inspected the ensemble. The flowers were in a glass vase which had already had water added to it. This – as she found out when she gave the vase an experimental tug – had the unfortunate effect of making everything very, very heavy.

She knew of only one person who would present her with this monstrosity. Her lips quirked up into a small smile.

"Cal Lightman!"

Gillian's exasperated tone filtered through the headphones Cal was wearing. He looked up innocently and took them off.

"Yes, love?"

She tried not to smile. She really did. But the expression on his face coupled with the enormity of the bouquet did her in.

"Can you help me move the roses into my office?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and grinning at this man's adorableness.

"Any time," he said and got up, placing an arm around her waist to guide her out of his office.

They walked together to hers and when they got there he frowned. Ria Torres was standing in the hallway, staring at the roses.

"I think Rader's trying a bit too hard now," she said to Gillian. She looked up and saw Cal's face.

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, I'll be getting back to work now," she said with a slight smile and walked away quickly.

Cal bent down and gripped the edges of the vase with both hands. He hesitated for a moment, before making some progress and taking a step forward.

Gillian's eyes drifted over his body as he staggered under the weight. She clapped her hand to her mouth to try to hold back her laughter. The sight of Cal with roses coming up by his ears, and _that butt_ sticking out was too much.

"Oi, don't laugh, these are for you!" he said indignantly, his voice coming from somewhere deep inside the petals. "And I can't really see where I'm going."

Gillian stepped forward, still giggling a little. "Here, let me help you," she said and wedged herself in next to him, peering over the tops of the flowers. "Okay, take a step forward... and a little to the left."

In this way they finally managed to release their burden onto her desk.

She looked at the bouquet and then at the smile that was beginning to form on Cal's face. She moved closer to him, touched his arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, Cal. They're beautiful. But," she paused. "You really have nothing to be jealous of."

He looked surprised. "Nothing to... But Gill, darling, I have _you_ ," he said. "And I intend to keep you."

She gave a small sigh. "I don't plan to abandon you any time soon," she said softly. "You know that."

His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "It's not just about the fact that Rader gave you red roses," he said. "It's about the fact that _Rader_ gave you red roses."

And in his voice she heard what he didn't say out loud. _It should have been me._

"Well, after quite a faff, I now have them," she said, gesturing behind her and smiling.

But the intensity of his gaze and the butterflies in her stomach quelled her attempts to lighten the situation.

Cal stepped forward and she was somewhat surprised at how close he was when his fingers grazed her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed. He removed his hand from her face and put his arms around her, pulling her up against him, holding her tightly. She could feel the whole length of his body pressed up against hers and her heartbeat picked up in response.

"I know it's maybe not the right time now, Gill," Cal said into her neck. "But I want you to know that I care deeply about you and I will always be here with red roses, any time you need them."

Gillian recognised his way of telling her he loved her, and lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Cal hugged her waist, keeping her firmly in place against his chest. The shiver that overcame her then made her think that perhaps they should put a stop to this before it went too far.

Cal had other ideas, however. He pressed a kiss into her hair and then another one to the corner of her mouth, holding his lips there for much longer than usual. His tongue darted out and brushed her skin and she whimpered. If he could make her feel like this without even kissing her mouth, who knew what would happen when he finally did?

Gill's lips parted and she breathed out, "I know; thank you," before curling her fingers into his hair and pulling his head to hers. He met her lips gratefully. She was expecting the kiss to be heavy but it wasn't; it was gentle and sweet and it made her feel soft and warm and _loved_. She sighed in relief. She hadn't realised how much she'd wanted this until it happened.

She was brought out of her haze when Cal pulled back and gave her a loopy smile. It seemed that the kiss had affected him just as much as it had her.

"So..." he said slowly, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her shoulder. "You're probably going to want to talk about this now? Re-establish the line? Kick me to the curb?"

Gillian rolled her eyes. "You know, for someone so skilled in reading facial expressions you sure seem to be missing this one," she said, waving a finger in the direction of her face.

"Oh yeah?" he drawled, kissing her cheek just under her eye. "Tell me what it says."

"Why do you think I wasn't interested in Rader, hm?" she asked. "It's because of you. I wanted – I want – to be with you, but I don't think I consciously knew that, till just now... So this face," she paused and looked into his eyes. "This face says that I care about you too. And I don't really know where this is going, but I... I want to find out. With you."

Cal's eyes widened. "Are you saying...?" he trailed off, for once at a loss for words, happiness drowning his ability to speak.

"We've waited long enough, don't you think?" Gillian said quietly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple. "Yeah, I think we have, love." His breath was warm against her cheek and she smiled. 

* * *

_I'd help you carry all of your burdens because I love you._


End file.
